fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ghost bike
thumb|Ghost bike (ghost bike - Geisterrad) Ein ghost bike oder ghostcycle ist ein Fahrrad, das als Gedenken an von Kraftfahrzeugen verletzten oder getöteten Radfahrern an Plätzen abgestellt wird, an denen der Unfall stattgefunden hat und ist eine Mahnung an Autofahrer, die Straßen gemeinsam zu benutzen. 'Ghost bikes' offer eerie reminder to share the road, Artikel vom 3. August 2005, Seattle Post-Intelligencer Ein Schrottfahrrad wird meist weiss angemalt und an einem passenden Platz in der Nähe des Unfalls angeschlossen. Oft wird auch ein weisser Anschlag mit Buchstaben in roter Farbe am Fahrrad befestigt. Diese Denkmäler, die meist von Fahrradgruppen errichtet wurden, sind vordergründig als politische Aussagen anzusehen, im Gegensatz zu den klassischen Straßendenkmälern, die mehr persönlicher Natur sind. Geschichte Das erste Ghost-Bike-Projekt wurde in St. Louis, Missouri (Vereinigte Staaten) im Oktober 2003 errichtet. Dies geschah, nachdem ein Autofahrer einen Radfahrer auf einer Radspur am Holly Hills Boulevard angefahren hatte. Patrick Van Der Tuin platzierte ein weiss angemaltes Fahrrad mit einem handbeschrieben Schild, auf dem geschrieben stand: "Cyclist Struck Here" ("Hier wurde ein Fahrradfahrer angefahren"). Aufgrund der Wirkung auf Autofahrer errichtete er mit der Hilfe von Freuden weitere 15 "ghost bikes" an bekannten Plätzen in der Umgebung von St. Louis, wo kürzlich andere Radfahrer von Autofahrern angefahren wurden. "Roadside displays focus on plight of bicyclists" von Greg Jonsson, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, 17 .November 2003; re-posted on Missouri Bicycle Federation website, 29. October 2007. Ähnliche Projekte gab es 2004 in Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh ghost bikes New York City, New York Ghost Bikes 2005 in Seattle, Washington und 2006 in Chicago Elegy for a bike rat. In London wurden 2005 und 2006 "ghost bikes" errichtet. Ghostcycle UK Weitere Projekte gab es in dutzenden von Städten in der Welt. Städte mit Ghost-Bike-Projekten 2002 begann der Künstler Jo Slota aus San Francisco ein Projekt, genannt Ghostcycles, das ausgesprochen künstlerischer Art war. Momentum Planet Dazu verwendete er verweiste Fahrräder, bemalte sie weiss und stellte Bilder von ihnen auf seine Webseite. Jo Slotas website Ghost-bikes in den Metropolen Wien In Wien wurde das erste Ghost-bike am 18. März 2008 an der Ecke Felberstrasse/Schweglerstrasse von der IG-Fahrrad aufgestellt. Dort wurde eine Radfahrerin im Jahr zuvor durch einem rechtsabbiegendem LKW erfasst und tödlich verletzt. Zwei weitere Ghost-bikes seien bei der Wiener Critical Mass am 21. März errichtet worden. Die Aufstellung des ersten mahnenden Rades wurde mit großem Mediencho bedacht. criticalmass.at: "Ghostbikes in Wien" Nachdem es schon nach dem ersten Aufstellen Aufregung in der Bevölkerung und Probleme mit den Behörden gegeben habe , das erste Ghost bike sei schon kurz nach dem Aufstellen versetzt werden, seien alle Räder schließlich im April 2008 von den Behörden entfernt und die IG Fahrrad sogar mit den Gebühren von 62€ zur Entfernung der Räder bedacht worden criticalmass.at: "Wien : 21.3.2008 - CM wird bunter! Ghostbikes und Tüwi-Fest"criticalmass.at: "Es gibt wieder Ghostbikes". Im Juli 2008 seien jedoch wieder Ghost-bikes in Wien gesichtet worden. Links *Informationen über ghost bikes in der Welt: Ghost Bikes *Patrick Van Der Tuin's Webseite: Broken Bikes Broken Lives mit Fotos von errichteten ghost bikes * Frühest bekannte Medienberichterstattung über die Ghost-Bike-Bewegung * Quelle der Ghost-Bike-Kampagne in St. Louis * Medienberichterstattung der Ghost-Bike-Bewegung im Jahr 2004 * Ghost-Bike-Kampagne der Bicycle Federation of Wisconsin * Ghostcycle: Erkenntnisse über Fahrradunfälle im Gebiet von Seattle * Ghost Bike bei einer Mahnwache in Los Angeles für den Radfahrer Ilia Pankin, der von einem Autofahrer (Fahrerflucht) an der Kreuzung des Santa Monica- und Wilshire Boulevards im September 2006 getötet wurde Quellen Kategorie:Fahrradtypen Kategorie:Verkehrspolitik